


Hump in Time

by Emma_Wolf



Category: Orange is the New Black, Time Hump Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Wolf/pseuds/Emma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaseline Man finally defeats Gilead. Only a Time Hump can save him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hump in Time

Edwina watched in helpless horror as Vaseline Man oozed and engulfed Gilead, smothering the life out of him with his viscous tentacles. As she sobbed, Admiral Rodcocker stood by her side, his arm slung protectively around her shoulders.

"It's over," he said breathlessly. "But at least now we can be together."

Edwina rubbed the tears from her eyes and threw a leg around Admiral Rodcocker. "We have to Time Hump. Now!"

Though Rodcocker was confused by Edwina's sudden arousal, he pushed her to her back and readied both his pangolins. "To when shall we go?"

"An hour ago should do it. We have to save Gilead!"

"But my darling, with Gilead out of the way..."

"You don't understand! I'm his mother!"


End file.
